Wadanohara
by Wadanohara Chan
Summary: La pequeña bruja del mar se encontraba solitaria en la superficie, pensando en su amado familiar, le sorprenderá lo que le espera. Samekichi x Wadanohara


Hola, no me peguen este es mi primer fic de Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, y por ende de la pareja tan linda que hacen Samekichi y Wadanohara, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, sin más les dejo leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una noche cálida, las olas del mar haciendo un ruido estruendoso en la solitaria playa, la arena tan fina se escondía entre los dedos y la blanca espuma del mar acariciaba su piel; el mar era una de las cosas que la chica más amaba en el mundo, le encantaba la sensación del agua salada en la piel. Wadanohara suspiró, este era el momento para relajarse; sus familiares aún dormían, ellos también eran parte especial de su vida, sin ellos estaría totalmente perdida.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, visitar islas, jugar y todo, pero, también disfrutaba estar a solas, era tan relajante y tranquilo acompañado del dulce y melodioso sonido de la ocarina que siempre portaba consigo; sin perder otro segundo valioso empezó a tocarla, la melodía inundo la playa de paz, está era una de las actividades favoritas de Wadanohara; estar tranquila con la única compañía del cielo y el mar, además del dulce sonido de su ocarina; también amaba el piano que su padre le había dejado, pero, la ocarina era algo igual de especial para ella, era un regalo de su amado Samekichi…

—Samekichi. —Recordó la chica con dolor en las palabras.

Le dolía un poco recordar lo que había pasado hace ya unos años, el conflicto con el reino Tosatsu y con esa persona… Wadanohara en esos momentos sólo deseaba olvidarse del pasado y de todo lo que la ataba a él, Samekichi y Sal ya eran pasado y no volverían a verse, o eso era lo que veía; cerró los ojos dejando que la dulce melodía de la ocarina relajara su mente y la despejará de esos recuerdos, tan sólo deseaba una nueva vida, quizás si exploraba más allá del mar podría encontrar su destino, un nuevo amor, nuevas amistades, nuevos lugares; cosas nuevas en general.

Abrió los ojos, descubrió las lágrimas saladas cayendo con delicadeza de sus mejillas pálidas, siguieron brotando y la ya no tan pequeña bruja del mar se echó al llanto, no debería estar triste, pero le dolía el hecho de que su amado familiar ya no estuviera con ella, lo amaba y se sentía idiota por pensar en olvidarle; las personas le decían que era por su bien que olvidará al chico tiburón, pero ella se negaba.

—Quizás tengan razón, y lo mejor sea olvidarme de ti Samekichi… —Susurró para ella.

—No seas tonta, yo te amo Wadanohara. —Se escuchaba una desesperada voz.

—Samekichi… —Gritó la bruja del mar para correr hacía él y juntar sus labios con los de su amado familiar.

El chico tiburón se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y correspondió al contacto que habían formado sus labios con los de la bruja, sentía una paz y a la vez su corazón latía con fuerza, no sabía como pero desde hace un tiempo amaba a su querida bruja, quién ocultaba sus sentimientos por él, pero ya no era así, no tenía más miedo de ser lastimada, sólo quería estar al lado de su amado familiar, al lado de Samekichi.

—Wadanohara, te extrañe. —Susurró, abrazándola.

—También te extrañe Samekichi. —Respondió ella fundiéndose en el abrazo.

—No volveré a apartarme de tu lado, no me da miedo si crees que soy un idiota sin remedio, yo te amo y no quiero dejarte. —Mencionó el chico con miedo, tenía miedo a alejarse de su amada bruja.

—Te amo Samekichi, nada ni nadie cambiará lo que siento por ti. —Contestó con su familiar sonrisa y un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Acto seguido la chica empezó a tocar la ocarina, la melodía era perfecta para ese momento, era tan romántico ver juntos el amanecer mientras escuchaban la dulce melodía de la ocarina que había sido testigo de su primera confesión de amor.

Él la amaba a ella, y ella lo amaba también, nada ni nadie podría interferir en ello.

—Siempre me ha parecido hermoso el sonido de la ocarina. —Mencionó Samekichi.

—En ese caso, seré feliz de tocarla siempre para ti. —Sonrió Wadanohara.

—Gracias, no sabes cuánto te amo Wadanohara, te protegeré de cualquier idiota y me encargaré de que seas feliz.

—Samekichi, yo soy quién debe agradecerte por velar por mi felicidad y por amarme también.

—No tienes nada porque agradecerme, tú eres única, la única a la que amo y siempre ame, siempre he estado al pendiente de ti, si algo te pasará yo no sé qué haría.

—Eres tan tierno Samekichi. —Susurró la chica para acto seguido volver a besarlo.

—Wadanohara… —Susurró el para dejarse atrapar por los labios de la bruja una vez más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, porque traeré más fics de este tipo debido a que me encanta el Samekichi x Wadanohara, no me buleen si escribí de la m*erda TTwTT


End file.
